Baby Love
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: [[COMPLETE]] Duo wishes to find out if Heero feels the same way about him by calling in a third party...a baby!


Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. Don't even bother trying.  
  
Please do not steal any of my ideas. I worked long and hard on it. Please read and review. It's the only way I can make this fic/series better. Want to post it somewhere? Be my guest. But please tell me where by emailing me.  
  
Baby Love  
  
"Quatre, can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Duo. "In private?"  
  
Quatre turned around to face the braided boy. "Sure." He replied immediately after seeing the serious expression on his friend's face.  
  
"Quatre.I like.no I'm in love with Heero and I want to know if he feels the same way about me before Valentine's which is in two weeks. Plus I have a mission coming up. You're the strategist of the group so.what do you think I should do?"  
  
"That's great to hear Duo. Um.what to do."  
  
"Quatre?" Iria rushed into the room. "Ah there you are. Do you think you could look after Daniel for me? It'll only be for four days." She placed the small child she was holding into her little brother's arms. "Thanks love you. If you need me or anything I'll be on L1 for an emergency doctor's conference meeting." And with that Iria rushed back out of the room.  
  
Quatre and Duo looked at each other and then at the small child. Daniel had long blonde hair that came down mid back and crystal blue eyes.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Duo, I think I have an idea that could help you with your problem."  
  
"Right and what would that be?"  
  
"You'll see Duo. You'll see."  
  
Two days later Duo, who had come back from his mission stayed very still in his hiding spot and waited patiently for the conversation that was about to occur between Heero and Trowa. Quatre had managed to persuade Trowa into helping the two find out about Heero's feelings towards the braided boy. They had even informed Wufei about the stunt they were playing and as soon as they had received permission, they had dyed baby Daniel's hair chestnut brown and given him an injection to make his eyes the same violet as his own. The boys had even gone as far as placing spy cameras in most rooms.  
  
Now everything was up to fate.  
  
Heero turned to see Trowa enter the safe house with smudges of dirt and oil all over. Quatre was standing behind him but there was something wrong with the picture. The mission had required the skills of pilot 02 and 03. Heero didn't know why Quatre was there and he also wanted to know what happened to Duo.  
  
"Gurgahegathhup!"  
  
Heero immediately jumped into soldier mode, his hand poised and ready to whip out a gun if necessary.  
  
"Heero, calm down." Said Trowa calmly. "Nobody knows that we are here."  
  
"Gahicputhhit!"  
  
"You tell me to calm down when something is making weird noises?"  
  
"That something." Came Quatre's voice is Duo. Quatre stepped out from behind his tall friend. Heero stared. Quatre was carefully holding a bundle wrapped in one of Duo's priest shirts in the nook of his arm.  
  
Heero put two and two together.  
  
"No, this can't be.this isn't true. No. Not Duo. Trowa this is a dream right?"  
  
Trowa shook his head solemnly as Quatre handed baby the now cooing baby to Heero. "Duo was fine before but I knew something was wrong when he didn't come out of his cockpit. I had to override the system to get in and this was what I found."  
  
"Why me? I have no use for a baby. I don't know how to look after them."  
  
Quatre smiled. "And we don't know much about Duo. You were the one he confided in, the one he trusted the most. I trust that you will make a fine.babysitter."  
  
"Mission Denied."  
  
Duo who had been listening into the conversation from his hiding spot felt a pang of hurt course through him. Heero hadn't even given him a chance.  
  
"Now wouldn't Duo be surprised to hear that coming from you?" teased Quatre. "He trusted you the most. My space heart tells me so." He clapped a hand over his heart.  
  
Heero looked from Trowa to Quatre then to the baby in his arms.  
  
"How did this happen? Duo's pretty careful when it comes to missions?" There was a hint of concern in the perfect soldier's voice  
  
"Careful during missions.not careful when he's hungry." Explained Trowa, "Someone drugged our water supply. I believe that someone to be OZ."  
  
"Oz.Omae O Korosu!"  
  
"GAHPHITIC!!! OOHH GAAA HEE OOOO."  
  
The three pilots looked at each other.  
  
"What'd he say?" asked Heero. He was sure that the baby just said his name.  
  
"Uh, Duo's been saying that phrase quite a lot. He kept repeating it over and over on our way back. I think, in baby form, he still remembers you.that was main reason why Trowa and I decided that you would be the most suitable person to look after him."  
  
Then Quatre turned and headed upstairs for a shower.  
  
"Ill break the news to Wufei." Said Trowa quickly before he disappeared into his room. He didn't want to face the wrath of Heero right now.  
  
Heero scowled and looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. A tiny bundle covered in an over sized shirt and getting masses of long chestnut brown hair tangled in its limbs. Heero sighed. He knew he had to do something about the hair and.what was that the horrible smell?  
  
Wufei eyes widened as he peep into the lounge room. Heero was struggling to keep the baby still. He had had trouble believing the facts that Trowa had told earlier on in the day but the evidence was now right in front of his eyes. It seemed like Heero was trying to braid hair. Next to the baby Daniel there was a book. Wufei squinted and read the title, 'Learn how to braid in an hour'. Wufei smiled. He couldn't believe that Heero was actually learning how to braid hair. Quietly he tiptoed to his room to tell Duo the good news and to get his camera.  
  
Heero thought that dinnertime was awful. He had to cut the food into small slices and feed it to his friend ever so carefully, to make sure he wouldn't choke. To make matters worse, the baby that he thought to be Duo had refused the food by knocking his bowl onto the ground before shouting the word Hee Ooo over and over again.  
  
Heero glared at the baby.  
  
"What is it that you want?!"  
  
Quatre answered his question.  
  
"Heero! He's just a baby and doesn't know anything eating properly yet. You shouldn't have glared at -"  
  
"Ga HEEEE OOOOO?"  
  
The baby extended his tiny arms to Heero wanting to be picked up.  
  
"Hn, shut up baka. I haven't eaten yet."  
  
Baby Daniel waved his right arm and waggled his fingers.  
  
"Hee oo?" he cooed a little softer.  
  
Heero deliberately ignored him and chewed on a bite of rice.  
  
"Heero, he wants your attention." Said Trowa in his quiet voice.  
  
"I know that." Heero said. "And I don't want to give it to him."  
  
Duo smiled meekly. "So does that me he likes me.or not?" he whispered to himself.  
  
SMASH!!!  
  
"DUO! Now look what you've done. You're a klutz as a teen and a klutz as a baby." Heero scolded the food-plastered child who was currently giggling happily at the broken dish on the floor. "Its bath time for you!"  
  
Trowa, Quatre and Wufei waited until they heard Heero close and lock the bathroom door before making a mad dash to join Duo who was sitting in the control room watching Heero bathe baby Daniel with great tenderness and care. He could hear the handsome boy singing softly, soothing Daniel so that he would not splash and cause another mess.  
  
Duo thought back to the time when a playful slap on the back had left a giant bruise, which wouldn't go away for weeks. "If only he were that gentle with me." He sighed.  
  
"He is being that gentle with you." Said Quatre as entered the room. "Just look at the way he's caring for Daniel. Remember, Heero thinks that Daniel is really you."  
  
"But I'm here and I want to be touched like that!!!!" wailed Duo in frustration.  
  
"SHHHH!" Quatre clamped a hand over Duo's mouth. "Not too loud or you'll burst your own bubble."  
  
In the bathroom Heero was rinsing the baby's hair, careful not to get water into the baby's eyes. "Why can't you be this quiet when you're older hmm? Not that I mind your ceaseless chatter, I kind of miss it now that you're.small. I love you Duo and I promise that I will tell you as soon as you are old enough to understand." He said lovingly then his face turned serious. "And no, I'm not going to get J to make some kind of miracle drug because I know how much you hate drugs "And I swear to whatever greater being out there that I will get OZ back for doing this to you." He lifted the baby out of the tub, wrapped a towel around him and held him close.  
  
"I love you Duo. I really do and I wish you'd come back to me."  
  
Back in the bedroom, things were not as quiet and calm as they had been and Duo was currently being pinned to the chair by Quatre.  
  
"No Quatre!!!! Let me go!!!! He already said he loves me." Duo yelled thrashing his arms and legs wildly.  
  
"Oh be quiet. What do you think Heero would do if he found out what was really happening?" Wufei said as he entered the room.  
  
"But I want to MMPH MMPH MMMMMPPPHH!!!"  
  
"Uh Wufei do you think gagging him is a good idea?"  
  
Wufei only smirked in response.  
  
Trowa's eyes widened with surprise upon entering the room to join his friends. " Uh, just an update, Heero is putting Daniel to bed.  
  
All eyes turned to the screen showing Heero's room. The Japanese was currently arranging his bed to allow for an extra person to sleep. He was taking out knives, guns, blades and other sharps and dangerous items from their various hiding places. Then he folded up his favorite t-shirt to make a pillow for baby Daniel. He lay Daniel down on the bed before climbing in with him.  
  
"Oyasumi Duo. Ai shiteru." [1]  
  
Back in the bedroom a tear formed in the corner of Duo's eye and made its way down his cheek. He stood up and before any of the boys could stop him had rushed out and into Heero's room.  
  
"Heero I love you too!" He cried. "I'm so sorry for setting you up like this but I really wanted to know and.I didn't have the guts to ask in person.please don't be angry with me. God.I'm so sorry!!!!" Duo sobbed onto his friend's shoulder.  
  
Heero sat up and rubbed Duo's back gently in order to reassure the boy. "I'm not angry Duo. Now hush. No I'm not angry, really I'm not, just curious because I already knew what was going on."  
  
"Huh?" sniffled the braided boy. "How did you know that the baby wasn't me?"  
  
"Ah, so Daniel's his name is it? Well Duo, how many babies do you know have hair who's color washes out when they have a bath.not to mention blonde roots as well?"  
  
Duo looked over at the sleeping baby and noticed the lighter hair colour. "Oh.I guess the dye didn't work as well as it should have."  
  
Heero gave Duo a small smile and held him close. "It doesn't matter. Ai shiteru Duo."  
  
And in the other bedroom three boys smiled at the lovely scene.  
  
Mission Complete.  
  
[1] Goodnight Duo. I love you. 


End file.
